Relatos de Medianoche
by Pitiless Nightmare
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que todo puede ser suave, u otras tan sólo un mero recuerdo. Hay momentos en que todo puede ser perfecto, justo y trivial, como también carecer de todo sentido. Recopilación de todos los escritos publicados originalmente en Tumblr. [Slash/Obikin]
1. Chapter 1

Cielos, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que publiqué aquí. Por eso, y primero que nada, ¡feliz año 2019 a todos ustedes! Espero que sea uno próspero, lleno de salud, alegría, y ojalá que no les falte nada y que logren sus proyectos y se cumplan.

Quiero compartir aquí una pequeña cosa poca, así como dice el resumen, todos los relatos de aquí fueron y son posteados primero en Tumblr, puesto que son tooodos espontáneos. Literalmente aquí verán de todo, y sin necesariamente una relación cronológica. Habrán algunos que serán más largos que otros, e incluso con tramas mejor desarrolladas. Quiero que sepan que el rating puede cambiar, puesto que puede que algunos traigan lemon. Así que, atentos.

Sin más demora, les dejo esto aquí.

¡Muchos abrazos!

Pit.

* * *

**_\- 1 -_**

¿Qué es lo que ha cautivado tanto a Anakin Skywalker?

Ha estado a su lado desde muchos años, lo ha mirado casi todos los días, ha estado con él casi todos los días. Y, por cada uno que pasa, todavía es capaz de encontrar detalles que nunca había visto en él antes.

A él, a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan. No le cuesta decir su nombre. No le cuesta estar cerca de él. Busca estar cerca de él. Y Obi-Wan no lo aleja. ¿Por qué lo ha mirado tanto hoy? Quizás, se responde, será porque ha vislumbrado algo nuevo, tal vez un gesto, una sonrisa, una palabra, un nuevo cariño. Siempre cuenta con algo que lo hace ver con otros ojos. ¿Qué es lo de esta vez?

Ha caminado a su par en diferentes escenarios, muchos, muchos más de los que podría contar. Si cae herido en batalla, sabe que será el primero en darle su hombro para apoyarse. Sabe que será el primero en ir por él si algo ocurre mal. Todos lo saben. Y así como todos lo saben, ellos no lo apuntan, también.

Él ha llegado, lo divisa al fondo, lo ha visto. Es admirado, pero nadie lo admira más que él. Porque cuando Anakin llegue a saludarlo, nadie alumbrará más sus ojos como él lo hace, y a nadie saludará con ese calor especial como con nadie más lo hace. Entonces hablarán de las buenas nuevas, y se dispondrán a caminar al lado del otro, como siempre, estando cerca para compensar todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados. El cual, nunca es tanto.

Bueno, para ellos lo es. Pero no es necesario decirlo. Un suave roce, una diminuta mirada, un gesto efímero, y todo es perfecto. Tal vez cuando caminen por un espacio vacío Obi-Wan dejará que lo rodee con un brazo, y entre bromas minúsculas, puede que Anakin deposite una caricia de sus labios sobre el abundante dorado. Y entonces una nariz se deslizará suavemente, suaves susurros que intentará dejar solo para él.

Es perfecto. Y así como Obi-Wan simplemente se deja ser, cruzando desde la limpia sonrisa a través de su boca, hasta la expresión que con nadie más podría compartir, lo hace sentir dichoso. Anakin daría su vida por este hombre. Arriesgaría todo un mundo con tal de tenerlo bien entre sus brazos. Porque sabe que Obi-Wan haría lo mismo con él. Todos lo saben. Y como todos lo saben, ellos no lo apuntan, también.

Espalda contra espalda, rescate tras rescate, misión tras misión, batallón tras batallón, hasta el seguimiento del mismo camino, donde sabe que siempre lo encontrará allí.

¿Pero qué es lo que ha cautivado tanto a Anakin Skywalker?

Tal vez la respuesta jamás podrá salir con mucha claridad, puesto que, de todas las cosas, era imposible unirlas en un mismo pensamiento. Y eso era porque para él, nadie era como Obi-Wan. Quizás habrían otros, en otros lugares, en otras situaciones; pero nadie como Obi-Wan. Lo sabía al abrazarlo, al hablarle, y en la manera de interactuar con él. Descubrió un arrebol cincelando sus mejillas, exquisito pigmento coloreando dócil, que no trató ocultar. Y Anakin lo había mirado, y sabía que Obi-Wan lo había notado también. Nadie lo sabe. Pero ellos sí lo saben. Y como ellos lo saben, no lo apuntan, también.

Entonces, abrazando las sombras, donde no se les verá, y saben que la luz del sol no rozará, Anakin se dispondrá de hablarle aun sin hablar. Con gentileza tomará su rostro, y le dirá todo lo que él sabe, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho. De esa forma, se dispondrá esta vez a tomar sus labios, y los besará de modo en que siempre deseó y soñó haberlos besado. Y Obi-Wan, lo dejará.

Era consumar algo ya sabido.


	2. Chapter 2

**_\- 2 -_**

Había creído escuchar unos susurros en el viento. Había creído oír unos pasos. Y Obi-Wan creyó que, tal vez sería Anakin, que probablemente lo estaría buscando.

Se sintió complacido. Siempre le era bueno verlo. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, imaginando que pronto sentiría su voz llamándolo, o tal vez serían sus manos los que se presentarían por él, rodeándolo. Entonces lo estrujaría con ternura, escondiendo sus labios un poco más abajo de su oreja. Y Anakin se reiría, como siempre hace, por el rubor y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, culpa inevitable causada por sus propios suspiros. Se disculparía. Pero Obi-Wan sabía que no era una disculpa sincera. La travesura reinaba eternamente en su luna menguante.

Y Anakin diría…

¿Qué le diría?

¿Le pronunciaría con esa intimidad catártica? O… con ese timbre dulzón, casi infantil. A veces lo abrazaba más fuerte, y se dirigía a él con más seriedad por su título, pegando su boca en su cuello. Una vez le dijo que le gustaba sentirlo allí. Palpar su pulso con una mejilla, ese lugar que jamás dejaba de emitir calor, haciéndolo sentir resguardado, resguardado de algo incomprensible, vetado a los ojos.

Anakin era, en muchas formas, una contradicción. Dejaba sentir sus pesares, pero raramente permitía que ellos salieran a su voz. Era entendido, pero nunca comprendido en su complejidad. Alguien que hablaba en su sinceridad, y aun así podía ocultar en lo profundo de sus irises un tumultuoso océano de inimaginables secretos. Anakin, alguien que se permitía ser tocado, pero jamás inspeccionado.

Anakin…

¿Y dónde estaba Anakin?

Obi-Wan miró hacia atrás, esperando encontrar alguna presencia, gritando por Anakin. El aire caliente lo sofocó, y cayó de rodillas, alzando una mano para acariciar el infinito en el horizonte más allá de la arena. Sus labios estaban secos. Todo en él estaba seco. Todo en él quemaba. Ardía.

Anakin.

Su cuerpo se derrumbó. No sabe cuánto estuvo cayendo cuesta abajo. Lo tenía tan presente, se sentía tanto como si fuera ayer, que todo esto era incorrecto.

Anakin.

Él lo habría besado casi de inmediato si se atrevía a voltearse en esas ocasiones cuando lo abrazaba. Le habría dicho cualquier cosa. Entonces, quizá lo soltaría, e iría a su lado si es que estaban emprendiendo un camino. Siempre estuvieron juntos, ambos eran unos novicios cuando sus vidas fueron atadas para crear un nuevo destino. Fallaron juntos, descubrieron juntos, aprendieron juntos, y…

Y… ¿eso vale algo ahora?

Obi-Wan se entregó al dolor. Días y días un profundo fuego mefistofélico lo consumió desde el alba hasta sus pesadillas. No lo mató, pero sigue consumiéndolo vivo.

Anakin.

A sus oídos llegó otro susurro. Una voz cargada de pena, de afecto. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, impidiéndose con todo su dolor el seguir las alucinaciones de su propia cabeza. Lo escuchó tan claro, tan como si estuviera a su lado; él reposando su cabeza en alguno de sus brazos, él dejando que recargara su cuerpo en el suyo, mientras calladamente jugaba con sus cabellos. Él podría estar ahí. En su mente Anakin seguía ahí.

_Maestro, no estés triste…_

La voz de un niño. Luego esa voz se hizo hombre. Y cuando Obi-Wan abrió sus ojos para encontrarlo…

Él, estaba solo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A:** Luego de casi dos años, me alegro de por fin haber escrito algo que pudiera compartir. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**_\- 3 -_**

Hay cosas que Obi-Wan suele olvidar.

Anakin siempre lo mira, porque le gusta mirarlo. Eso no es un secreto.

Nunca pierde la oportunidad de ir con él cuando tiene tiempo, el observar cómo la luz responde a su flequillo o a sus facciones. De la forma que traspasa sus ojos. Obi-Wan no lo nota, claramente. No es de los que se mira al espejo de manera constante para responderse cómo está hoy, ni repararse en cómo luce. Le gusta ir por el mundo tal cual es, mirar a las personas sin intención, porque es justo como así se siente. Anakin le gusta escucharlo porque cuando ríe, le recuerda a ese trino de las aves que tanto le fascinó en Naboo cuando las escuchó por primera vez a sus nueve años.

Le recuerda a un sol; no a ese sol esclavizante y sofocante de su planeta natal, sino a uno que realmente lo llena por dentro con toda una calidez que no quema. Ese tipo de calidez que reconforta, que hacía quedarse bajo sus rayos y disfrutar de él incluso con los ojos cerrados. Como en aquellos días fríos donde ese tipo de sol hace del mejor lugar donde sea que esté. Así es Obi-Wan.

Su gentilidad siempre hace que otros Maestros a veces caminen con él en largas pláticas, los aprendices —sobre todo los más jóvenes— lo rodeaban también siempre por su amabilidad. Le decían que a más grandes querían ser como él o le preguntaban que cómo había sido luchar contra un lord Sith. No importaba si esa era la décima o enésima vez que contaba esa historia, era un buen relatante. Las caras de ellos siempre se llenaban de tristeza y respeto cuando les hablaba de la muerte de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan les compartía su enseñanza y luego se despedían de él con el conocimiento de lo compartido.

Le gustaba leer. Anakin recuerda que más de una vez lo encontró metido en hololibros a través de sus viajes o en el Templo. Decía que lo mantenían entretenido y con la mente ocupada; sus favoritos eran los de misterio y drama. Una vez casi se había carcajeado de risa cuando entremedio de una de sus misiones en dirección en uno de los cruceros, Rex se le había acercado asustado porque su General había estado más de una hora en un rincón mirando intensamente un holotexto, pensando que en realidad estaba leyendo malas noticias. Después hablaron con él y resulta que Obi-Wan tan sólo había llegado a la parte en que el protagonista por fin se enfrentaba a su enemigo, en el cual ambos se batían a muerte y tomaban rumbos separados, con el protagonista abandonándolo y dejándolo por muerto, pues no fue capaz de tomar su vida con sus propias manos.

—Eso es realmente trágico, General. Con todo respeto. —Rex le miró asombrado y también muy interesado por la historia—. ¿Entonces no lo mató debido a todo el cariño que le tuvo, pero dejó que el destino tomara su suerte?

—Así es.

Rex dio un fuerte resoplido.

—Vaya historia.

A Obi-Wan se le conocía por su carácter tranquilo; en ocasiones podía estar rodeado de personas, pero le gustaba estar en su mundo. Meditaba en cuanto podía, serenaba su cabeza apenas terminaban las batallas. Muchas veces recibía cumplidos o las gracias de los pueblos que ayudaban, en más de una ocasión lo abrazaron y le fue extraño responder, aunque nunca los rechazó y una que otras veces los aceptó entre pequeñas risas.

No era raro verlo solo. Le gustaba pasearse sin hacer ruido y si podía, saludar a quienes se cruzaban en su camino. En el Templo le encantaba mirar el cielo, pero en el espacio, le fascinaba perderse entre las estrellas.

Anakin nunca olvidará que, tras luego de una misión, ambos ya a bordo en La Resolución con destino a Coruscant, Obi-Wan había salido levemente herido y aún estaba con algunas vendas. Lo encontró de pie en su habitación observando el vacío tras los gigantes ventanales de transparisteel. Ninguno de los dos dejará de lado lo callado que fue ese regreso. Obi-Wan no lo sintió llegar y si lo hizo, no dijo nada. La puerta se cerró en un pequeño siseo y Anakin entró para dirigirse donde estaba él.

Por largos minutos ambos miraron el inmenso vacío que era el espacio, hasta que en un diminuto momento fue el propio Anakin quien de pronto se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás. Sus manos fueron tan suaves y sus brazos se cerraron en modo de cinturón alrededor de su estómago. Dio un lento respiro y apoyó su nariz en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos. Obi-Wan respiró lentamente y los cerró también, inundándose de una paz y tranquilidad que lo hizo sentir seguro. Luego reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó suavemente en la de Anakin, levemente de costado.

Después en un rato, un lento baile comenzó a surgir. Fue flojo, sin pasos. Con los dos todavía abrazados, era como un pausado movimiento que los mantenía en su lugar, pero que respondía a un ritmo imaginario que los unía en su vínculo.

—Eres el más brillante de todos los soles, ¿lo sabías, Maestro? —la voz de Anakin fue un susurro, apareció ida, y muy cálida—. Incluso si todas las estrellas se extinguieran, tú seguirías siendo esa luz en las noches más oscuras.

El pecho de Obi-Wan dio entonces un pequeño espasmo. Incluso si no fue incapaz de responder a eso, nada detuvo en ese instante las suaves lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus ojos y fueron a caer en la mejilla de Anakin. Y Anakin lo besó de vuelta.

Porque hay cosas que Obi-Wan suele olvidar.

Y una de esas era lo apreciado que era.


	4. Chapter 4

**_\- 4 -_**

Estaba frío.

Lo había tocado y todo él estaba frío.

Alrededor no había nada más que los fuertes estruendos de las bombas, la tierra que saltaba por todos lados. El fuego que no se detenía. Tuvo que resguardarse tras una roca gigante, donde de vez en cuando los disparos láser pasaban por el borde el cual apenas los tapaba.

—¡Obi-Wan!

Estaba frío.

Seguía frío.

Anakin lo acomodó en sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo robótico, con la otra mano quitó la suciedad de su cara y arrastró el mechón que lo tapaba hacia atrás, luego bajando para tocar su pulso. Estaba comenzando a inquietarse, Kix aún no venía, y los médicos de la 212 estaban más lejos todavía. Acunó su rostro y trató de sentirlo en la Fuerza, sus ojos seguían cerrados y un pequeño rastro de sangre manchaba su barba que provenía de sus labios. Anakin lo limpió, sus dedos temblorosos, y de nuevo se dirigió al intercomunicador.

—¡Kix! ¿En dónde estás? —trató de no sonar desesperado en su voz.

—¡Estamos siendo sitiados, General! ¡Tenemos problemas para avanzar y los heridos aumentan en número!

_Maldición._

No era un plan efectivo. Sabía que no era un plan tan efectivo. ¿Qué más podía hacer para que la situación cambiara? No podía dejar que toda la 501 se perdiera como si nada, eran vidas a su cargo. Buenos hombres a su cargo. Cody ya había hecho las llamadas a la República y ahora lo único que podían hacer era retroceder.

_Retroceder._

Esto no era lo que debía pasar. Cuando se luchaba una batalla insufrible contra los Separatistas y la lucha parecía imposible, la misión siempre era la mejor para Kenobi y Skywalker. Siempre se llamaba a Kenobi y Skywalker. Y ahora, atrapados, no podía abandonar su lugar y no hacer nada más que defender su posición con su sable de luz. No podía curarlo, no podía usar la Fuerza, y mientras más lo miraba, más su estómago se apretaba de no poder sentirlo.

Estaba frío.

Hubo un momento en que apagó su sable y lo acurrucó hacia sí, tratando de transmitirle algo. ¿Qué exactamente? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera que estuviera mandándole, esperaba que sirviera. Se apoyaron contra la roca y Anakin miró hacia el cielo, ese cielo gris, cubierto de polvo, ese cielo que sabía que, de no haber conflicto, detrás quizás podría existir el más precioso sol que hubiera avistado. Tragó en seco y acarició el cabello de Obi-Wan, cerrando sus ojos, saboreando la suciedad y la sangre. No podían moverse. Las naves vendrían pronto. Y el cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos seguía frío, su respiración volviéndose temblorosa, entrecortada.

—Obi-Wan —murmuró.

De pronto volvió a mirar hacia el cielo y sus ojos se humedecieron, pestañeando repetidas veces mientras tomaba un poco de aire, mojando sus labios.

—Vamos, no puedes dejarme así —intentó de hablar—. Dijiste que vendrías conmigo una vez que la guerra acabara —y de nuevo, la respiración comenzó a fallar—. Dijiste que no descansarías hasta que por fin todos estuviéramos en paz… vamos, ¡Obi-Wan!

Entonces fue imposible parar. Las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer fueron tan incontenibles que ni siquiera le fue posible ver. Todo en él ardía, respirar quemaba, sentir dolía. Y el impulso que tuvo fue abrazarlo tan fuerte, que no pudo evitar contraer sus gemidos ahí. Gritar su nombre contra su ropa. Exigir que regresara. Y nadie venía. Nadie parecía escucharle. Intentó entrelazar su mano con la de él y lo encontró rígido, sin respuesta. Sólo la calma en su rostro como si nada más estuviera durmiendo. Trató de hablarle otra vez y ya le fue improbable encontrar una señal.

No. No era cierto.

—¡Obi-Wan!

Su voz se trancó, sus manos saltaron de inmediato a examinarlo, de tocar su rostro. No podía ser cierto. Obi-Wan no haría esto. Trató de abrazarlo una vez más y de absorber sus lamentos, quería negarse a que esto estuviera pasando. Porque ciertamente, _no podía_ estar pasando. Hace un rato atrás estuvo comunicándose con él, le hablaba, le respondía. No podía estar yéndose así nada más, no era justo.

Pero pulso no había.

Comenzó a temblar como no hacía desde la última vez que sostuvo a alguien así entre sus brazos. Cuando era más joven, aún un padawan, y todo se empezó a ir a negro. El llanto era inmanejable, y no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo. Porque, después de todo, se trataba de su ser más preciado, el equilibrio de la balanza, la luz de las noches más oscuras. El radiante y vivaz Obi-Wan. El mundo se partía en dos, su corazón se partía en dos, y lo peor, es que ahora él continuaría viviendo, _solo_. Luchando solo, ¿porque cómo ahora volvería? ¿Cómo podría llegar ahora al Templo con sus manos manchadas en sangre y decir Obi-Wan ha muerto? Salir de la reunión y explicarle a Ahsoka… Ahsoka. Obi-Wan adoraba a Ahsoka, la trató como una aprendiz más bajo su ala. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a poder arrodillarse y decirle perdón, lo perdí?

—Tenía tantas cosas que decirte —_y no lo hice._

De pronto un vacío se sintió en la Fuerza y su cuerpo se congeló. Lo miró estático. Un temblor surgió desde sus entrañas y entonces ahí lo supo. Exclamó en su mente más de mil veces la confesión que en sólo una oportunidad pudo decirle, y la hizo de él hasta el infinito.

Un estruendo emergió desde atrás, como de un cañón, la tierra tembló y antes de que pudiera levantarse para ver qué era lo que podía ser, todo se tornó blanco.

* * *

Despertó con un grito ahogado en su garganta, a oscuras, y el pánico en sus pulmones. Se había sentado por inercia, agarrando las sábanas y con un brazo extendido hacia el vacío. No podía dejar de respirar.

—¿Anakin? —se volteó asustado para ver el origen de la voz y casi saltó al notarlo ahí enfrente.

Obi-Wan, desde su cama, preocupado, y con unas ojeras marcadas en señal que lo había despertado desde hacía rato. Fue como un milagro, un relevo al que sintió por fin de poder tomar aire. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo examinado en silencio, y de a poco entró a relajarse.

Se levantó y en el proceso fue seguido en toda mirada, sin excusas ni preguntas, y se dirigió a acostarse detrás de quien una vez fue su maestro. Obi-Wan permaneció en su mutismo sin exaltarse, incluso si en la urgencia Anakin rodeó su pecho protectoramente. Apretándolo.

—Sólo por hoy, ¿está bien? —Ellos nunca dormían juntos durante las campañas, por temor a ser descubiertos, pero por la manera en que Obi-Wan decidió ascender su mano y entrelazarla con la suya, comprendió que cualquiera fuera la razón, estaba más que aceptado.

Al otro día les tocaba invasión contra los Separatistas.


End file.
